Correspondances entre un homme et un ange
by marianclea
Summary: Nouveau défi Destiel Addict relevé cette semaine. Au programme : un premier os qui répond à la thématique "la lettre" (suite à un baiser échangé, Castiel fuit Dean. Ce dernier lui écrit une lettre. Rédigez le courrier et imaginez la suite). Un second qui répond d'une manière différente à ce sujet. Et un petit dernier avec une lettre de Castiel... Enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Pour le plaisir de partager nos expériences et nos points de vue sur la relation entre Dean et Castiel...**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**"Je te promets"**

Assis sur son lit, Dean regardait fébrilement le réveil posé près de son chevet.

10H15.

Samuel venait de partir pour la bibliothèque municipale, clefs de l'impala en poche. Chercher les infos qui seraient nécessaires à leur couverture.

Ok.

Avec un peu de chance, son frère voudrait pousser plus loin ses investigations et irait probablement au dinner du coin leur rapporter de quoi souper. Ce qui se résumerait à un bon hamburger bien gras avec des frites et une bière pour lui et de la sempiternelle bouffe végétarienne pour son frangin ! Beurk !

Il avait donc grosso modo deux heures à tout casser.

Grommelant, il se leva et s'installa au bureau de fortune de la chambre miteuse où ils séjournaient.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à rédiger ce foutu bout de papier.

Attrapant une feuille du bloc note mis à disposition par le motel et un crayon (bic), il traça les premières lignes.

Au bout d'une heure, les mains tâchées d'encre, un amas de brouillon s'élevait près de lui. Finalement c'était plus ardu qu'il ne le pensait.

Il s'étira quelques instants et se massa les tempes. Signe de sa fatigue.

Poussant un énième soupir de dépit devant sa page blanche, il se rappela comment il en était arrivé là.

XXX

Trois jours plus tôt.

Lui et Sam, enfin surtout lui, avaient décidé de se plonger dans les affres d'une soirée animée pour fêter, une fois n'est pas coutume, leur victoire supplémentaire contre les démons de Crowley.

Pour l'occasion, Castiel s'était joint à eux. Plus pour faire plaisir à son protégé que par volonté propre. Et puis Dean avait su où appuyer pour le motiver.

Le mot magique : La Team Free Will.

D'un sourire, il avait accepté.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Il s'était contenté de les écouter, de les observer rire et fredonner les chansons du juke-box parfois, danser aussi.

Vers une heure du matin, Sam avait quitté le bar éméché et épuisé. Il leur avait dit de poursuivre leur soirée. Il saurait bien rentrer par lui-même. Une demie heure plus tard, Castiel lui avait confirmé que son frère était arrivé à bon port et dormait à poings fermés.

A deux heures du matin, Dean était ivre. Sa vision se troublait. Il avait des idées bizarres qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Des images aussi. De celles qui font rougir. De celles qui vous donnent envie de passer à l'acte.

Et là, il avait commis l'irréparable.

D'un geste brusque, il avait attrapé la cravate du costume de son ami et l'avait tiré vers lui. Sans ménagement, il avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes et avait tenté de forcer le passage.

Tout ange qu'il fut, Castiel n'eut pas le temps de s'esquiver et subit de plein fouet le désir de Dean. Sa grâce vibrait. De douleur. De colère. Ou d'autre chose. Il ne saurait dire.

Afin de ne pas blesser Dean, il s'était brutalement écarté. Et en l'espace d'une micro seconde, il avait déserté le bar laissant un Dean ahuri et perplexe derrière lui.

Ce dernier, bien qu'à moitié conscient, la main encore en l'air devant lui, réalisa soudain son absence et son impair. Il ne venait quand même pas d'embrasser Castiel ? Son ange ? Si ?

Il dégrisa aussi sec. Il devait absolument le rattraper et s'excuser. Et lui expliquer aussi.

Réglant rapidement leurs consommations, il sortit et partit à la recherche de l'ange. Mais Castiel s'était littéralement volatilisé.

Il l'appela sur tous les tons.

Sur tous les modes.

Mais rien.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il avait mis une heure pour rentrer sans tituber.

Une fois à destination, il avait fini par s'allonger à moitié habillé et s'était assoupi en prononçant un dernier "Cas".

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Castiel ne s'était pas montré.

Lorsque Sam avait demandé comment s'était terminée la soirée, Dean était resté évasif. La seule chose qu'il avait bien voulu dire était que l'ange serait probablement retenu pour régler des différends au Paradis et qu'ils devraient se passer de sa présence quelque temps. Sam avait mordu à l'hameçon. Une chose de régler.

Mais intérieurement, Dean bouillait de colère. Envers lui. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne pourrait pas justifier éternellement de son absence. Il devait percer l'abcès et pour cela il allait devoir donner de sa personne, se mettre à nu.

Il avait bien perçu la présence de Castiel une nuit alors qu'il venait de revivre une des strates des Enfers. Preuve que l'ange continuait malgré tout de le protéger mais hors de sa vue.

Il n'avait donc plus qu'un recours.

Ecrire.

Coucher sur le papier tous leurs non-dits.

Puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient être à même de communiquer efficacement, autant laisser les mots le faire pour eux.

XXX

Comme il l'avait prévu, Samuel rentra satisfait de ses recherches, les bras chargés de victuailles, et prévint Dean qu'ils pourraient commencer leurs repérages dès ce soir.

Dean se contenta de hocher la tête et prépara leurs affaires.

21H00.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte de leur chambre à clefs, Dean avisa la lettre cachetée qu'il avait maladroitement disposée sur son chevet.

Bien en vue.

Parfait.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et croiser les doigts pour que Cas l'intercepte et daigne la lire.

XXX

La porte à peine refermée, et malgré l'obscurité ambiante, Castiel apparut au centre de la pièce.

Son regard se porta aussitôt sur le chevet de Dean.

Cette lettre où était inscrit en caractères déliés son nom d'ange.

**"****Castiel ****".**

Il s'approcha et l'observa sans chercher à la prendre.

Devait-il l'ouvrir et la lire ? S'il le faisait, quelles seraient les conséquences ?

Il avait bien vu à quel point Dean était mal en point depuis la soirée. Il avait entendu chaque appel de plus en plus désespéré.

Mais il avait choisi de rester à l'écart pour faire le point. Sur leur relation. Sur leurs sentiments respectifs.

Mi-ange, mi-homme, il était perdu.

Son âme était liée à celle de Dean. Liée à la vie, à la mort. Depuis les Enfers. Pourrait-il y avoir autre chose ?

Sa curiosité prit le pas sur sa réserve.

Après tout que risquait-il à part une nouvelle déception de sa part ? Il était de notoriété publique que Dean n'aimait que les femmes.

Se saisissant de l'enveloppe, il la déchira sur le côté et déplia le feuillet qu'elle contenait.

XXX

**" Castiel.**

**J'ai du écrire cette lettre des milliers de fois dans ma tête.**

**Et maintenant que je dois coucher mes sentiments, mes pensées, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.**

**Je suis perdu. Perdu depuis tant d'années dans le déni des sentiments. **

**Parce que j'ai appris dès mon plus jeune que l'amour pouvait nous être retiré de la plus brutale et horrible des manières.**

**Mettre des mots sur mon comportement est difficile.**

**Je ne suis pas bavard pour deux sous. Tu ne l'es pas davantage. **

**Je cache mes sentiments comme mes faiblesses sous des traits d'humour caustique. Dont tu fais souvent les frais. **

**Et pourtant. **

**Je prie pour que ton regard azur et translucide lise au travers de mon âme. **

**Rien qu'une unique fois, j'aimerai que tes yeux si bleus me sondent, découvrent mon secret. **

**Le seul secret que j'ai encore. **

**Il a fallu un moment d'égarement pour que je comprenne que ce baiser échangé n'était pas qu'une simple envie d'ivresse. **

**Tu es l'être auquel j'accorde le plus d'importance. **

**Je ne me suis jamais lié à quiconque. Cependant ta présence m'est vitale. Sans toi à mes côtés, il me manque une part de moi. **

**Alors si jamais tu tiens un tant soit peu à moi, Cas, restes !**

**Je te promets de t'aimer. Eternellement. **

**Dean"**

Au fur et à mesure que les mots se déversaient en lui, Castiel s'était assis sur le lit. Sonné. Surpris.

Profondément plongé dans ses lectures, il avait fini par en perdre le compte, il n'avait pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer sur une ombre.

Ombre qui était revenue sur ses pas.

Une ombre qui s'appelait Dean Winchester.

Ce dernier avait observé dans un silence religieux Castiel déchiffrer puis dévorer sa lettre malgré le peu de lumière.

Soulagé qu'il ne se soit pas encore dématérialisé.

Il n'avait plus qu'à faire le dernier pas.

Soit l'ange resterait. Soit il le quitterait. Mais le choix lui appartenait. Définitivement.

Sans un bruit, il s'avança vers Castiel. Contournant le lit, il s'accroupit face à lui.

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers l'interrupteur, il fut stoppé dans son élan.

Castiel venait de lui saisir la main et la portait vers son visage. Vers ses lèvres. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le souffle chaud et doux de l'ange sur sa paume.

Le pardon angélique. Un baiser chaste comme lui seul pouvait le faire.

Figé dans sa posture, Dean fut surpris lorsque contre toute attente, Castiel dirigea sa main vers sa poitrine et la mit sur son cœur.

Sous ses doigts, Dean sentait les battements précipités de l'ange. Il devinait les doutes et les peurs de Castiel.

Il décida de le délivrer. De les délivrer de ce fardeau.

- "Cas. Ce que je t'ai écrit. Je le pense, tu sais. Je t'…

- Ne dis rien, Dean. Je l'ai toujours su. Et il en est de même pour moi. Au-delà de notre lien."

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dean.

Son ange. Son Cas l'aimait.

Les protections édifiées depuis des décennies se brisèrent sous le poids du désir et de la fièvre qui le saisissait.

Il voulait tout connaître, tout sentir, tout goûter de cet homme. De son compagnon. Oui. C'était bien le mot. Compagnon.

Leurs mains se nouèrent.

Se redressant, Dean rapprocha leurs corps l'un de l'autre. Le contact les électrisa. La fièvre envahissant chaque pore de leur peau.

Il fondit sur les lèvres angéliques. Mais à la différence de leur première fois, Castiel répondit à l'étreinte. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Leurs langues s'apprivoisèrent et dansèrent au rythme de leurs échanges.

En quelques secondes, il oublia que le corps qui s'ouvrait sous ses baisers et ses caresses n'étaient pas féminin.

Seul comptait Cas. L'ange.

L'amour n'avait pas de sexe.

XXX

Au petit matin, les deux amants furent réveillés par un hurlement suivi d'un claquement de porte.

Samuel trop fatigué par sa nuit de veille n'avait pas pris garde aux deux corps enroulés dans le lit voisin lorsqu'il avait finalement regagné son lit de fortune.

Levé de bonne heure, il avait pris sa douche et s'habillait tranquille quand il avait aperçu le trench-coat de l'ange au sol. Intrigué, il avait suivi d'autres objets n'appartenant pas aux Winchester jusqu'à tomber sur un Dean et Castiel profondément endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dans une tenue plus que suggestive.

Abasourdi et horrifié par cette vision, Samuel était sorti en toute hâte de la chambre. Jurant qu'à l'avenir, lui et son frère prendraient des chambres séparées.

Bien loin de toutes ces considérations, Dean et Castiel s'embrassaient langoureusement.

Seuls au monde.

FIN

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez pris autant plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.**

**Demain je publierai une version quelque peu différente de ce défi... J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous.**

**Biz**

**Marianclea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous livre à présent ce que mon esprit a imaginé suite à une remarque d'une addict. **

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Conversations privées !**

Dans cette pièce, tout était fait pour vous apaiser. Les tons pastel. La lumière tamisée. La fresque murale représentant un champ de blé mûr sur un ciel d'été.

La fixant, il s'interrogeait encore sur le bien fondé de sa démarche.

Cette rencontre l'aiderait-elle à gérer la nouvelle donne ? Pourrait-il exercer de nouveau ses fonctions sans arrêt intempestif ? Il le fallait. Il était hors de question d'être remisé en l'état.

Un bruit sur sa droite le tira de ses pensées.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, en tailleur jupe taupe, les cheveux auburn relevés en un chignon serré ouvrait la porte de son bureau et l'invitait à la suivre.

D'un geste de la main, elle le pria de s'asseoir sur une chaise garnie d'un épais coussin.

Contournant son bureau, elle prit place dans son fauteuil. Saisissant un bloc de notes vierge et un crayon en bois, elle leva son regard.

Posant ses yeux marrons cerclés de lunettes rondes en écaille sur lui, elle entra d'emblée dans le vif du sujet :

- Alors. Dites-moi. Quel est l'objet de votre visite ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Pouvait-il lui accorder sa confiance ? pensait-il. Si il avouait tout, l'enverrait-elle directement dans la fosse ?

Elle voyait bien la gêne de son interlocuteur. Habituée, elle l'encouragea d'un léger sourire :

- Vous savez. Tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous. J'ai un devoir de confidentialité avec mes patients.

- Sérieusement ? Vous voulez vraiment entendre ma version des faits ?

- C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici, non ? Pour vous libérer de ce poids qui vous oppresse.

- Euh….En théorie oui.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

- Bien. Alors nous procéderons ainsi. Laissez les mots venir à vous. Ne cherchez pas à les contenir surtout. Ne vous inquiétez pas si il n'y a pas d'ordre logique dans votre pensée. Votre esprit a besoin d'espace. Libérez-le. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. Respirez profondément et lancez-vous.

Pendant cinq minutes, seul le ronronnement de l'ordinateur dans un coin du bureau résonna dans la pièce.

Et soudain une petite voix s'éleva. Hésitante, elle se fit plus sûre au fil des mots.

- Je suis perdu. Comprenez-moi bien. Je suis conscient de ma condition. Je connais ma fonction première. D'accord. Mais là. Là. Non. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Il m'est impossible de poursuivre avec eux. Rendez vous compte…. C'est tellement inimaginable ! J'ai… Je n'ai même pas les mots pour vous le dire. Je… Je…

- Calmez-vous ! Reprenez votre souffle. Inspirez et expirez profondément. Une. Deux. Voilà. Comme cela. Encore une fois.

Face à elle, elle observait son patient s'apaiser au rythme de ses respirations. Elle sentait le lourd fardeau que portait son curieux client.

Dans sa carrière, elle avait assisté à toutes sortes d'audiences, de visites. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait atteint le summum de l'étrange.

Et pourtant elle était là prête à l'écouter.

Car c'était son rôle. Son métier. Et elle l'aimait. En dépit des horaires, des difficultés de ses missions, de la folie de ses patients.

Sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçue, plongée qu'elle était dans ses propres pensées, il avait repris son monologue.

- …. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que quelque chose avait changé. Habituellement, il se contente de cocher des cases, de noter des numéros de téléphone, d'entourer des dates en rouge, des faits marquants sur les pages "faits divers" des quotidiens, de mâchouiller le capuchon quand il est pensif. Et là on aurait dit que les Enfers étaient à ses trousses, qu'il devait impérativement noter tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il n'a jamais autant usé de papier de toute sa vie que ce soir-là. Noircissant des pages et des pages d'écriture. Commentant, effaçant, raturant, reprenant un terme, une tournure, une phrase. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de brouillons jetés dans la poubelle ou au pied du bureau une fois que celle-ci eut débordée. Usant l'encre bleue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin réussi à mettre les mots justes sur ses pensées. Ses sentiments. Et dans la foulée, j'ai tout subi de plein fouet. Aux premières loges. Si je puis dire.

XXX

Dean observait son chef d'œuvre. Une seule page. Noircie de mots. Une page sur laquelle il avait décrit ses excuses pour son comportement injustifié, son ressenti, ses émotions qui le prenaient à la gorge. Tous les non-dits qui empoisonnaient leur relation. Et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait.

Il reconnaissait aisément que l'écriture n'était pas son point fort. Aux grands et longs discours, il préférait l'action. C'était de notoriété.

Mais pour lui. Pour cet ange. Pour Castiel. Il avait pris sur lui. Il méritait qu'il fasse cet effort. Au nom de toutes les épreuves, de tous les tourments qu'ils avaient traversés. Il lui devait au moins une fois d'être honnête.

Quitte à le perdre.

Définitivement.

Cette missive, ce serait son coup de poker.

Quitte ou double.

Alors qu'il cachetait l'enveloppe et inscrivait son prénom, il entendit un léger bruissement d'ailes derrière lui. Il stoppa sur la lettre "t". Son stylo tremblait, signe de sa nervosité.

Il était là.

Enfin.

Un léger murmure de soulagement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres : "Cas…."

Fébrile, il n'osait pas se retourner vers lui. De peur de le décevoir encore et toujours. Surtout au vu des derniers évènements.

Ce baiser volé un soir de beuverie avait conduit l'ange à prendre la fuite plusieurs jours d'affilée. Sans donner le moindre signe de vie malgré ses innombrables appels. Juste l'impression fugace qu'il venait parfois la nuit pour s'assurer de son bien-être.

La lettre devrait attendre. Il était hors de question de la lui remettre en mains propres. Si il devait être rejeté, il ne supporterait pas de le vivre en direct.

Alors qu'il déposait la lettre par devers lui et tentait de la faire disparaître dans une des poches de son jean, l'ange s'aperçut de son manège.

Il le tourna vers lui et s'approcha suffisamment pour la lui prendre doucement des mains. Dean la lâcha aussitôt. Inutile de résister lorsque Castiel l'ange dardait son iris céruléen sur vous.

Tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, sans décrocher un seul mot, il brûla l'intégralité de la missive entre ses doigts sous le regard abasourdi de Dean.

Toutes ses heures de travail réduites à néant en une micro seconde. Pour lui la réponse était claire. Simple. L'ange ne lui pardonnait pas son écart.

Il le quittait. L'abandonnait à son triste sort.

Refoulant les larmes qui montaient inexorablement, il ferma ses yeux émeraude et se détourna lentement.

Brisé dans ses espoirs. Qu'avait-il imaginé aussi ? Qu'une lettre d'excuse suffirait à effacer toutes ses erreurs, toutes ses ratures depuis 5 ans ?

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il serrait le stylo à s'en blesser la main. Indifférent à tout. Sauf à sa douleur.

Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure.

Fuir. Au plus vite.

Trouver un bar et boire. Boire jusqu'à l'ivresse. Se saoûler pour oublier son chagrin.

Oui. Il saurait faire une croix sur lui.

Avec du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Trop affligé, il n'avait pas vu Castiel le retenir et se coller à lui. Sa main s'était posée en un geste sûr sur l'empreinte laissée aux Enfers. Malgré la protection du t-shirt, il diffusait au travers du lien sa chaleur angélique.

D'instinct, Dean se détendit incapable de résister au bien-être qui l'envahissait. Il la laissa se répandre dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Jusqu'à toucher son âme perdue. Son lui véritable.

Les yeux toujours clos, il sentit un pouce effacer délicatement les traces de son chagrin qui s'étaient déversées sur ses joues malgré tout et sa main s'égarer sur ses lèvres serrées.

Alors qu'il cherchait en vain un moyen de fuir le contact, la voix grave et rauque de l'ange s'éleva près de son oreille :

- Je serais toujours là, Dean. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire cette lettre. J'étais avec toi à chaque mot, à chaque rature, à chaque page déchirée, chiffonnée et jetée. Mais pour répondre aux interrogations qui semblent encombrer ton esprit : alors oui, je connais tout de toi. Depuis ce jour où je t'ai sauvé de la perdition. Oui, d'une certaine manière je lis dans ton âme. Car je t'ai porté en mon sein. Non je ne fuirai pas devant ce que nous avons déjà partagé et ce que nous partagerons encore. Guides-moi, apprends-moi. Je te suivrai toujours.

Surpris par le geste et les mots de Castiel, il ouvrit les yeux.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait brisé leur accord tacite de respect de l'espace personnel. Alors qu'il aurait dû le rabrouer, il accentua davantage la pression. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur la taille de son vis-à-vis et l'encerclèrent. Enfin, il le tenait contre lui. Vraiment. Pas dans une rare et rapide accolade dont il avait le secret.

Il ne rêvait que de cet instant depuis qu'il avait accepté et reconnu que Castiel était davantage qu'un ami. Un possible amoureux. Un éventuel amant.

Lui, l'homme hétéro, si obsédé par le corps des femmes se perdait dans celui d'un ange incarné dans le corps d'un homme.

Et ce visage, ses yeux. Le bleu du ciel d'été. Le bleu de la mer déchaînée. Il tuerait pour que ces yeux ne détournent jamais leur regard du sien.

Et que dire de ces lèvres tentatrices, charnues à souhait que Castiel mordillait inconsciemment. Les toucher et les goûter encore l'obsédait. Littéralement.

Quant à son corps, il l'avait seulement imaginé au gré de leurs rencontres et de leurs périples. Car en toute franchise, le trench-coat et le costume de "saint comptable" comme il se plaisait à le nommer ne lui avaient jamais laissé d'idées précises sur sa forme, sa texture, sa douceur ou son odeur.

A ce jour, dans l'esprit de Dean, un seul mot résumait Castiel : tentation.

Et une tentation au même titre qu'un fantasme devait être assouvi. A croire que les mots de Castiel avaient été choisis délibérément.

Alors il céda. Au désir. Au plaisir.

Dean apposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange en un baiser fantôme, léger comme l'air. Baiser auquel Castiel répondit d'une manière plus vigoureuse et approfondie. Comme quoi sous ses airs innocents, l'ange cachait bien son jeu.

Tous deux sentaient le désir monter dans leurs corps respectifs. Leurs bas-ventres criaient au supplice. Leurs mains se nouaient et se dénouaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles exploraient le corps à leur portée. Assez vite, leurs vêtements les gênèrent dans leurs mouvements.

Alors ils se déshabillèrent. En un clin d'oeil.

Nus comme au premier jour, ils s'observèrent. Mutuellement. Leurs yeux ivres de fièvre et de désir.

Ils avaient tant à découvrir, à connaître, à goûter l'un de l'autre.

Mais ce soir Dean ne désirait qu'une seule chose.

Alors il prit l'initiative. Tout en l'embrassant dans le creux du cou, il dirigea Castiel vers le lit. Ce dernier s'y allongea sans opposer la moindre résistance trop heureux de se laisser guider dans les relations humaines par un être aussi expert que pouvait l'être Dean Winchester.

Au dessus du corps de l'ange, Dean s'enhardit à descendre sa main sur la virilité dressée de son futur amant et à la caresser. Doucement. Habilement. S'attardant sur les zones qu'il savait sensibles.

Sous lui, Castiel gémissait de plus en plus au contact de ses doigts qui lui faisaient voir monts et merveilles. Sentant le plaisir le saisir au fur et à mesure des caresses portées par son amant, son cri rauque mourut dans sa gorge lorsque l'orgasme vint. Les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court, il découvrait pour la première fois en tant qu'homme et ange le plaisir des sens. En son âme et conscience. Avec Dean, l'Elu de son cœur.

Se sentant observé, Castiel rouvrit difficilement les yeux, encore profondément plongé dans les délices post-orgasmiques.

Dean lui souriait franchement. Son âme s'illuminait de mille feux. Ses yeux révélaient la profondeur des sentiments qui les liaient.

- Alors Cas, as-tu aimé ta première fois ?

- Oui. Je me sens étrangement serein. Et vide. Aussi.

- C'est normal. Plus tu avanceras sur ce chemin, plus ton corps te surprendra.

- Mais Dean est-ce tout ce que vous, les humains, partagez lors de ces moments intimes ?

Dean émit un petit rire de gorge. Décidemment, il fallait croire que tous les anges avaient un vice caché. Pour l'archange Gabriel c'était le sucre. Pour Balthazar. Tiens c'était quoi lui ? Bref, passons.

- Non Cas. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai envie de te montrer, de t'apprendre. Nous aurons bien d'autres occasions pour expérimenter. Mais j'ai un projet un peu particulier pour nous ce soir. Si tu es d'accord bien entendu.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu à ce sujet Dean.

- Oui mais je voulais m'en assurer.

- Je te suis. Fais-le.

Dean se redressa et s'appuya sur le bord du lit à la recherche de ce fichu crayon qu'il avait lâché lorsque Cas l'avait encerclé de son charme. L'avisant au pied du bureau, il s'en saisit et retira le capuchon. Se tournant vers lui, il lui indiqua d'un geste large :

- Où ?

- Là.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Ok.

Pendant quelques minutes, on entendit rien d'autre que le rire de Castiel et les grognements de Dean dans la chambre.

Vu de l'extérieur la scène était amusante. A genoux sur le corps de l'ange, Dean était penché sur le torse imberbe de Castiel et tentait tant bien que mal de poursuivre son travail d'orfèvre. Régulièrement secoué par les spasmes de son compagnon qui ne pouvait se retenir de bouger.

Il faut dire que la mine du crayon chatouillait, irritait et excitait autant l'ange que Dean.

Et ce que Dean avait voulu éviter toute la soirée finit par arriver. La fusion de leurs corps. L'un dans l'autre. Dans le respect. Dans l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Au petit matin, Dean s'était assoupi épuisé contre son ange, un bras en travers de sa taille. Castiel, lui, ne dormait pas et regardait amoureusement les hiéroglyphes maladroits que Dean avait finalement inscrits sur sa peau diaphane.

Un cœur et les deux premières lettres de leurs prénoms enlacées.

XXX

Il se tut enfin. Vidé. Epuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Et pourtant se livrer à une parfaite inconnue lui avait donné le courage nécessaire pour affronter le reste de sa courte vie.

A peine remis des émotions qui l'avaient traversé au cours de son récit, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. L'ouvrant, il lui glissa un cynique :

- Vous me comprenez maintenant.

Pour la première fois en dix ans, elle se sentit rougir sous le sous-entendu. Elle acquiesça d'un discret signe de tête.

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé. C'était inutile. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Et il partit sans un regard en arrière. Vers cette vie qu'il abhorrait autant qu'il l'aimait.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de son bureau quelques instants plus tard, elle soupira. Pour une obscure raison, elle aurait bien aimé être à la place du stylo Bic.

FIN

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ce sujet à moins qu'une autre idée tordue ne m'assaille d'ici là**

**Merci d'avoir lue**

**A la prochaine **

**Biz**

**Marianclea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dernier one shot de ma trilogie sur les mots doux entre Dean et Cas..**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**"L'amour au-delà des mots"**

Tout avait commencé à son réveil.

Lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, il avait aperçu une enveloppe posée sur la table de chevet. Un nom écrit en toutes lettres.

Le sien. "**Dean**".

Avisant la pièce éclairée par les premières lueurs de l'aube, il s'était redressé vivement et avait tourné la tête à plusieurs reprises espérant l'apercevoir dans un coin de la chambre comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il le veillait. Mais rien.

Il avait murmuré un timide "Cas". En vain.

Aucun bruissement d'ailes familier. Aucun "Bonjour Dean. Bien dormi ?". Seul le silence lui avait répondu.

Il avait alors reporté son attention sur l'enveloppe et son contenu.

Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, le courage lui avait manqué. Il eut peur de ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

Acceptation ou rejet. Peu importait. Simplement une réponse. Une réponse avec laquelle il devrait vivre. Le temps qu'il lui resterait.

Mais il se devait de la lire. Et ainsi faire taire cette sourde angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre.

Se penchant, il l'avait attrapée et décachetée en un seul mouvement. Il s'était installé confortablement dans son lit, son oreiller en guise de coussin.

Prenant une profonde respiration et se morigénant, il avait déplié la feuille manuscrite et avait parcouru les lignes tracées par la main angélique.

**"Mon ami. Mon frère. **

**Si un jour ces mots ont eu un sens particulier pour toi, une réelle valeur à tes yeux, je te supplie de me pardonner l'acte que je commets ce jour.**

**Il y a tant de non-dits entre nous, tant de douleurs, de souffrances et de mensonges aussi. **

**Alors aujourd'hui, parce que je le dois, je lève le voile. **

**Cinq années que nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre. **

**Par un lien physique et psychique que nul autre ne peut définir à part nous. **

**Ce lien que tu t'es toujours plu à ignorer ou du moins à faire semblant d'ignorer. Pour ta tranquillité d'esprit sans doute et parce qu'il t'était inconcevable que Dieu puisse t'aimer et t'envoyer un de ses enfants comme preuve de Son amour pour toi. **

**Et pourtant, ce lien existe. Gravé dans ta chair à jamais. **

**Je regrette d'avoir si peu de temps pour t'expliquer les mystères de ta résurrection, les raisons de ces épreuves. J'aurai tant aimé le faire de vive voix. **

**Notre rencontre, Mon Père l'a voulue. **

**Ange du premier jour, fidèle et obéissant, j'ai descendu un à un les cercles de l'Enfer. J'ai parcouru chaque strate à ta recherche. M'égarant parfois dans les méandres et les profondeurs de la Fosse. **

**Saches que seule la lumière de ton âme m'a guidée vers elle au travers des ténèbres et lorsque je t'ai enfin trouvé, j'ai su. **

**J'ai su que tu serais à la fois ma perdition et ma rédemption. **

**Quelque part dans les Enfers, tu m'as volé mon âme plurimillénaire et mon "cœur" conquérant ma grâce en une micro seconde. **

**Mais cela, je te l'ai toujours tu. **

**Un ange du Seigneur aimer un homme. L'Elu qui plus est. **

**D'un amour qui pourrait contrarier sa mission. Nul ne devait le savoir. Mes supérieurs auraient pu me retirer la charge de ta protection. Inconcevable.**

**J'ai alors enfoui mes sentiments au plus profond de ma grâce. **

**Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te l'avoue maintenant. Pourquoi j'ai choisi cet instant précis de nos vies pour te crier l'amour que je te porte.**

**Tout simplement car tu as forcé le destin. En m'embrassant le premier. **

**Je ne sais si c'était un hasard ou un geste prémédité. **

**Peu importe. **

**Tu as pris ma fuite comme un acte de rejet. Je le sais. J'ai entendu tes appels alarmés, tes cris de colère, tes prières chaque soir depuis ce jour. Mais tu as tort. **

**Dean. Tu m'as offert mon dernier rêve. **

**Me blottir contre toi. **

**M'abreuver de ton odeur. **

**M'embraser au contact de ta peau. **

**Sentir ton âme s'unir à la mienne. **

**J'aurai encore tant de choses à te dire mais à quoi cela servirait-il désormais. **

**Nous ne nous reverrons pas. **

**Oui Dean. Mon rôle s'arrête ici. **

**Je dois fermer les portes que j'ai ouvertes. **

**Et ce sera sans toi.**

**Ainsi Mon Père en a-T-il décidé. **

**Rendez-vous a été fixé à demain.**

**Je dois payer mes erreurs. **

**Je l'accepte.**

**Même si cela m'oblige à faire une croix sur toi. **

**Même si ma grâce se brise sous la douleur de l'absence**

**Saches que j'emporterai avec moi le parfum de ta peau, la douceur et le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes.**

**Ton visage et ton regard émeraude m'accompagneront lorsque je traverserai l'autre rive. **

**Tu seras mon éternité.**

**Dean. **

**Tu me manqueras. **

**Sois-en assuré.**

**Mais je te conjure de vivre. **

**Bats-toi. Comme tu l'as toujours fait.**

**Luttes pour cette liberté dont tu es si fier.**

**Ne te morfonds pas. **

**Ne me venges pas.**

**Acceptes que parfois la vie nous échappe. **

**Une dernière chose avant de te quitter.**

**Tu es l'Elu, Dean. **

**Tu es un homme de bien. **

**Ne laisses jamais personne te convaincre du contraire. **

**Et pour la seule et unique fois de ma vie d'ange, laisses-moi t'écrire ces mots que tu n'entendras jamais de mes lèvres à mon plus grand regret :**

**Je t'aime Dean. **

**Je vivrai toujours à travers le lien que nous avons tissé. **

**A chaque fois que tu en auras besoin, poses ta main sur mon empreinte. **

**Une partie de ma grâce est fixée en toi. Je serai là aussi. Invisible. Mais près de toi. Pour l'éternité. **

**Adieu mon amour.**

**Celui qui fut, est et sera ton ange.**

**A jamais.**

**Castiel"**

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage de Dean s'était liquéfié. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Les battements de son cœur à s'accélérer. C'était une blague. Une blague d'un goût douteux. N'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait pas osé quand même se sacrifier encore !

Alors qu'il aurait du sauter de joie devant les aveux de Castiel, il se surprit à hurler. Colère, douleur. Toute la palette des émotions s'était donnée rendez-vous chez Dean Winchester.

Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure.

Il devait appeler cet imbécile d'emplumé. Il ne dormait jamais. Il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait. Il avait deux ou trois trucs à lui dire pour le coup.

Son téléphone. Où diable était ce putain de téléphone ? Jamais moyen de mettre la main dessus quand on en avait un besoin urgent !

Il n'était pas sur la table de chevet, ni sous son oreiller. Il n'avait pas glissé par terre. Mais bon sang, où était-il !

L'apercevant soudain sur le bureau de la chambre, il se leva d'un bond et s'en saisit en jurant.

Tout en composant le numéro de Castiel, il enfila ses jeans et chaussa ses baskets en quatrième vitesse. Ses pensées fusaient : "Comme si il allait le laisser se faire tuer. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Encore moins à présent qu'il connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire".

Evidemment Castiel ne répondit pas. C'était bien sa veine. Mais était-ce étonnant de la part de l'ange ? Non. Il avait bien fait quelques progrès depuis qu'il les côtoyait mais certaines technologies lui demeuraient obscures.

Ne restait qu'une autre option. Il alluma rapidement le pc portable de son frangin et démarra une session de repérage GPS. Contactant son opérateur téléphonique pour activer la manipulation. Heureusement qu'il avait un téléphone dernier cri équipé du système de géo-localisation sinon il n'aurait aucune chance de le retrouver.

Une fois notée les coordonnées, il mit sa veste en cuir, prit les clefs de l'impala et se rendit à l'adresse indiquée en moins de quinze minutes.

Dire qu'il fut surpris par le lieu du rendez-vous était faible. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

Face à lui se dressait une haute église en pierre de taille du XIXème siècle. Son clocher étincelait dans la lumière naissante de l'aube.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur. Un seul nom en tête. Castiel.

Ouvrant la porte avec vigueur, il se calma instantanément à la vue de la nef blanche qui s'étendait devant lui. L'originalité et la couleur des vitraux le frappèrent. Le bois des bancs, la finesse des boiseries. Tout était trop beau. Trop éclatant. Quelque chose lui échappait, il en mettrait sa main au feu. Son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Et pourtant il avait la curieuse impression d'être retenu.

Chassant ses pensées secondaires d'une pichenette, il se força à reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il devait agir et vite. Ne pas se laisser manipuler par ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Son Cas était en danger. Quelque part dans ces murs.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention et il sortit le couteau de Ruby par réflexe. Il fut des plus confus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait simplement du prêtre qui officiait dans cet établissement.

Cachant son arme dans le revers de sa veste, il n'eut pas le temps de se présenter que le vicaire venait à sa rencontre et l'interpellait d'une voix douce et neutre :

- Vous êtes Dean, je suppose. Il m'avait dit que vous viendriez malgré ses recommandations. Je vois qu'il n'avait pas tort.

- Cas. Euh. Castiel. L'homme dont vous parlez, où est-il ?

- Venez. Je vais vous conduire à lui.

Dean se retint de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Pourquoi ici ? Qu'avait ce lieu de si particulier pour que l'ange vienne s'y reposer ? Etait-ce le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Son Père? Curieux tout de même que de fermer les portes menant à l'autre monde dans un lieu de culte. Mais il devait reconnaître que nul n'y penserait.

D'un regard, il lui fit signe qu'il acceptait de le suivre et lui emboîta le pas.

L'homme d'Eglise le fit passer derrière le chœur et ouvrit une lourde porte en bois qui donnait sur des appartements privés.

Au fond du couloir, une seule porte était ouverte.

La lumière s'y déversait au fur et à mesure que le jour se levait.

Avant même d'entrer, Dean sut.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

Sentant le trouble de son invité, son hôte se tourna vers lui. D'un regard empreint de tristesse, il lui indiqua silencieusement d'un geste de la main de poursuivre. Il le laissa et s'en retourna à ses confessions et ses messes.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte des appartements se refermer, Dean posa précipitamment sa main sur le mur. Victime d'une faiblesse qu'il ne s'expliquait que trop bien.

Mais il devait avancer. Coûte que coûte.

Pas après pas, il avait l'impression de vivre le chemin de croix du Christ. Tout son corps se rebellait : ses jambes, ses bras, son abdomen, son coeur. Son âme hurlait. Sa marque le brûlait. Il crut ne jamais en voir la fin alors que seulement quelques mètres le séparaient de Lui.

Castiel.

L'ange.

Ce soldat de Dieu qui avait tout sacrifié. De sa grâce à sa vie. Pour un seul homme. Homme qui n'avait pas su lui montrer ni lui rendre le quart de ce que l'ange avait fait.

Lui.

Dean Winchester.

Essayant vainement d'arrêter ses tremblements à la pensée de l'état de Castiel, il entra dans la chambre tout en priant Dieu de lui accorder un miracle, sa clémence alors même qu'il n'avait plus la foi.

Et il le vit.

Reposant dans ce lit simple d'une vieille église.

Castiel était paisible. Ses traits détendus et un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il était en paix.

Trop tard. Trop tard. Ces mots résonnaient comme un leitmotiv.

Dean suffoqua sous le choc. La douleur si intense qu'elle bloqua le hurlement au fond de sa gorge.

Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Il y avait méprise.

Castiel, son Cas, allait se réveiller et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Mais rien ne vint.

A par le silence et la lumière du jour.

Plus de magnifiques yeux céruléens, plus de tête penchée et de réflexions décalées.

Il s'effondra à ses pieds, ses larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

Les yeux clos, il posa sa tête près de la main de Castiel et la saisit entre les siennes. Douce et tiède.

Se maudissant de n'avoir pas su lire le trouble de l'ange. Bien qu'au fond, il sache que lui, l'hétéro patenté, l'aurait sans doute repoussé prétextant qu'un ange était supposé ne pas être sexué. Qu'il y avait confusion des sentiments.

Ouvrant les yeux, il fixa la main angélique et plongea dans leurs souvenirs communs. De leur rencontre à aujourd'hui. Entre méfiance, doute et colère. Confiance et amitié. Tant d'années perdues.

D'un geste, il essuya les traces de ses larmes. Castiel lui avait demandé de poursuivre sa vie et leur lutte contre les forces du Mal. Avec son frère Samuel.

Mais il réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne voulait pas, non plus de cette vie de chasses et de morts. Il ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose.

Un ange.

Il sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Sa décision était déjà prise alors même que l'idée se formait dans son esprit torturé. Quitte à replonger pour l'éternité dans la profondeur des Enfers.

Mais avant, il devait accomplir une dernière chose. Lui dire. Une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Sans lâcher sa main, il s'allongea et le serra contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et ouvrant les lèvres il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Cas. Où que tu sois. Saches que je …

Alors que son cœur s'accélérait sous l'intensité de sa déclaration inachevée, une lumière douce et chaude les entoura soudainement et se diffusa au travers de son lien. Comme une caresse divine.

Dean n'osait plus relever la tête. Pétrifié à l'idée de l'avoir perdu pour toujours par son seul choix. Il se colla davantage à lui espérant sans vraiment y croire. Les larmes menaçant de le faire sombrer à nouveau en cas d'échec.

Ce fut la voix rauque qu'il aimait tant qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Dean.

Ce seul mot suffit à lui donner le courage nécessaire. Resserrant ses doigts autour des siens, il leva ses yeux émeraude brillant de larmes contenues et plongea dans les yeux azur de son amant.

- Je t'aime Cas.

L'éternité s'ouvrait à eux.

FIN

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé et que nous nous retrouverons sur d'autres fictions.**

**Merci à vous. Que vous soyez lecteurs anonymes ou non.**

**Marianclea**


End file.
